Ikuko Torino
Ikuko Torino (鳥野郁子) is a school girl at Oriyama Junior High, and one of the five main heroines of Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cardamomo (キュアカルダモモ Kyua Karudamomo), the Pretty Cure of the green cardamom. =Basic Information= ---- Age: 16 Birthdate: May 12th, 1993 Zodiac Sign: Taurus School: Oriyama Junior High Favorite Things: Her family, her friends, the season of winter, breezy days, full moon nights, visits from her parents, Futari wa Hearty Pure (to a certain extent), reading, being with Hanae Civillian Looks: Long, wavy green hair in a low ponytail, brown eyes, a mole under her right eye First Appearance: "Something Smells Good! We are Pretty Cure!" Dream Seiyuu: Rio Natsuki =Backstory and Personality= ---- Heir to a chain of the "Green Bird's Toy Heaven" toy stores, Ikuko was born and raised in Oriyama six years before her younger brother Kiyo. However, most of the time her parents are overseas because of economical matters, so the two are left alone at home with their maids. Sometimes, she misses them a lot, and wishes they could visit her more, but she can take good care of herself and Kiyo. Because of her wealth and the fact that she is an applicated A+ student, she is looked up to by most of the students in Oriyama Junior High, and prior to being a Pretty Cure, was actually surrounded by them when not in class. In fact, one of these days, she met Chloe Auriville, who already seemed to know her, thanks to Ayameko Mayonaka and Hanae Mitsukawa's explanations. (Something Smells Good! We are Pretty Cure!) At the night of the exact day Ayameko became a Cure, while Lavvie and Lotus were asleep and after the other Cures had returned home, Ikuko went to the perfume shop following Chloe’s footprints and sniffed the green cardamom Cure Scent, thus becoming part of Pretty Cure. However, she doesn't tell this to anyone until the day after Lili Ishiba is rejected by the same Cure Scent, when, not only she tells Chloe the truth, but, as Cure Cardamomo, fights alongside the other Cures for the first time. (Cardamomo is Born: The Team is Complete!) Ikuko is quite tranquil and laid-back, and never lets her feelings take control of her unless the situation calls for it. She knows she has a large bust size, but ignores it most of the time, thinking it's just a part of growing up and nothing more. =Pretty Cure Info= ---- Looks as Cure Cardamomo: Her hair tints a lighter green and is put on a higher ponytail, and her eyes become green, but the mole is still there. Colors: Green and white Flower/Scent: Cardamom (hospitality, prestige, luxury, exoticism and wealth) Symbol: Tree Intro Phrase: "In the Name of the Green Cardamom, I am Cure Cardamomo!" Attacks: "Pretty Cure Cardamomo Ripper", "Pretty Cure Cardamomo Silver Flare" (with the Silver Cardamomo Humming Bird); she also has a trademark non-finishing move, the "Heel Smash", in which she smashes the Ylang-Ylang's eye (or any other part if it doesn't have any eyes) with the high heel of her boot. Weapon: Silver Cardamomo Humming Bird